


Be A Quitter

by sleapyGazelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Established Relationship, Humor, Iverson is an awful boss, M/M, because I wrote this last year before I realized he's a good guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleapyGazelle/pseuds/sleapyGazelle
Summary: Keith is stuck in a terrible job with no time for his boyfriend. Lance decides to take matters into his own hands.





	Be A Quitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CLDJendis66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLDJendis66/gifts).



> This was written for a zine for a friend last year, so don't @ me about why Iverson is depicted like a dick XD. I know Iverson is a great guy, but in this AU, he has a mean streak. It was written for a winter theme, so I waited until now to post it. Hope you enjoy!

Biting cold bore down on Keith’s face as he walked—hands tucked in his coat pockets, messenger bag slung across his chest—toward the office building three blocks from the train station. It was frigid outside, and he cursed himself for forgetting his scarf; he felt like a walking popsicle.

However, once he entered the heated building and swiped in, riding the elevator up to his office on the eighth floor, he felt even worse than he had outside. Because at least outside, he had been free. In the office, he had Iverson to contend with. 

Iverson was a vile, cruel, mean-spirited man. He also happened to be Keith's boss. In his three years on the job, Keith hadn't even bothered to learn Iverson’s first name. In fact, he tried thinking as little as possible about his boss. And he would've managed quite well too if not for Iverson’s unfortunate tendency to continuously bother Keith with extra tasks. 

“There you are,” Iverson barked, as soon as Keith got to his cubicle and set down his bag. He hadn't even had a chance to blow his nose after coming in from the cold yet. Iverson was staring daggers at him. “Where were you? You're never around when I need you,” he accused. 

“My shift starts in ten minutes,” Keith said flatly, without a glance at his watch. “I'm on time, as usual.”

“And would it kill you to be early?” Iverson shot back without missing a beat. Then, not giving Keith a chance to respond, he ordered, “I need you to go pick up these supplies from the storeroom.” He slammed a list onto Keith’s desk and walked away without another word. 

Grumbling under his breath, Keith shoved the list into his pocket and took a quick detour to the bathroom before heading off to gather the items. Iverson liked to use Keith as an errand-boy sometimes, even though this had been nowhere in the job description. Keith was resentful, but held his tongue because he needed the work. That didn’t stop him from fantasizing about calling Iverson a dick to his face in front of the whole office and walking out in a dramatic resignation. He could do that once he found a new job. But Iverson worked him so long and hard that Keith went home each night exhausted, with no energy left for job hunting. His boyfriend Lance tried his best to help, sending applications on Keith’s behalf whenever he saw an open position in a relevant field. Unfortunately though, the few places that had called back were so far away that they were even more inconvenient than staying with Iverson. 

Keith’s thoughts were on these woes as he poked around the storeroom picking up the supplies, when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Balancing his armload on his hip, he dug out the phone. It was a text from Lance. 

_ > Hope your day at work isn’t awful <3 _

Keith felt the corners of his mouth turn up as he typed back. 

**> Distract me from actual work and it won’t be so bad**

_ > Just think about xmas eve babe… i promise it’ll be the best date you’ve ever had ;) _

Keith’s face was getting warm. 

**> Don’t get ahead of yourself ;P**

He pocketed his phone and made his way back upstairs. A smile still lingered on his face as he returned and deposited the things on Iverson’s desk. 

His boss noted the pleasant look on Keith’s face and frowned with his eyes. “Christmas is coming up,” he said suddenly.

Keith, who was about to head back to his own cubicle, froze. 

Iverson went on. “We’re going to need someone to finish going through all the documents by the 24th. All the full-time staff have half the day off so it’ll have to be you. I’ll give you the keys; you can lock up and leave once you’ve finished everything.”

Keith was stunned for a moment. “I can’t,” he blurted. “I already have plans for Christmas Eve!”

“Unless these plans involve a new job, you don’t have a choice. Because if you want to keep this job….” He softened his tone a notch, but it only sounded more despicable to Keith’s ears. “Look Keith, I understand you don’t want to, but I have no one else who’s up to the task. It’s gotta be you.”

Keith knew for a fact this wasn’t true. But he also knew that saying so would be useless. He stormed back to his cubicle where he snuck his phone out and, under the cover of his desk, shot off a text to Lance. 

**> Iverson’s making me work late on x-mas eve :/ I hate that mf sm **

Having vented a little, he returned to his work, but a few minutes later, Lance’s reply buzzed against his thigh. He checked it discreetly.

_ > wtf >< _ __  
_ > thats so unfair _ _  
_ __ > im gonna fight iverfuck he cant do this to you

Keith smiled despite himself at Lance’s indignation on his behalf. With a regretful sigh, he replied,

**> Unless I want to be out of a job I have to do it** **  
** **> Sorry about the date tho**

Lance didn’t reply to that, and Keith wondered if he was mad at him having to work. He huffed; it wasn’t like it was his fault. In a worse mood than he’d been when he arrived at work that morning, Keith returned to the spreadsheet on his computer. 

~*~*~*~*~

One very long shift later, Keith finally made it home. He’d stopped at the florist’s on his way to get Lance his favorite ocean breeze orchids as an apology for having to miss spending Christmas Eve with him. Lance, however, didn’t look upset at all.

He was delighted with the flowers and put them in a vase, but not before he’d pulled Keith into a deep meaningful kiss. Slightly dazed, Keith decided he’d need to get Lance impromptu flowers  _ much _ more often. 

Keith’s bouquet squared away, Lance led him to the couch and urged him to sit. “I have a surprise for you too,” he said, a twinkle in his eye. “Check your email,” he suggested cryptically, handing Keith his laptop. 

Keith narrowed his eyes at Lance, but at the sight of his boyfriend biting his lip in eager anticipation, he logged in. There, waiting for him at the top of his inbox, was a message from a firm he’d applied to over a year ago. The subject was ‘Congratulations’ and the preview said, ‘We are pleased to welcome you….’ Keith looked up to find Lance bestowing him with an uncontainable grin. 

“How?” Keith breathed simply. After so long, he’d fully expected them to have thrown out his file. He clicked the email open and saw the job would pay much better than current position. The location was really convenient too. 

“After you told me about Iverson’s latest fuckery, I was going through all your old applications,” Lance explained, “trying to see if I could follow up on any. I scrolled pretty far back and saw how great this position was. I figured it couldn’t hurt, so I gave them a call. Turned my charm up, you know.” He winked, and Keith rolled his eyes automatically; but he was grinning. “The lady told me the position had been filled at the time,” Lance continued excitedly, “but recently became vacant again.”

“But I never even interviewed,” Keith marveled. “How did you….”

Lance averted his gaze and ran a hand over the back of his head. “Um, about that.”

“Lance?” What had he done?

“I might’ve pretended to be you and asked for a phone interview.”

“You  _ what? _ ” Keith nearly let the laptop slip off his thighs. “Why? How? But they’ll realize my voice is different when I go in!” He wasn’t mad, just baffled. 

“Hey give me some credit, babe. I made my voice a bit gruff when I spoke,” said Lance, squaring his shoulders. “I’m great at impressions, you know!”

“I don’t believe it.” Keith shook his head, feeling a fullness in his chest as he took in Lance’s beaming face. 

“You’re welc— _ mmf! _ ” Lance’s words were swallowed as Keith fisted a hand in his shirt and pulled him forward, shutting his eyes and kissing him passionately. After a stunned moment, Lance started to kiss back but then pulled away by an inch. “I have one more surprise too,” he said breathlessly. “But I’m going to give you that tomorrow.” And with that he melted back into Keith’s arms where he belonged. This time, the laptop did slip to the floor. Neither of them noticed.

~*~*~*~*~

The following day was the one before Christmas Eve, and Keith couldn’t remember when he’d been happier; it was his last day at work. He could barely contain his smile. He hadn’t told Iverson because the man wasn’t in the office yet. His secretary informed Keith that he would be arriving after lunch.

The best thing about being a part-timer, Keith thought, was that he could just quit at will. He definitely wouldn’t have been able to handle having to give two weeks’ notice. 

He tried to work but couldn’t concentrate, distracted by watching the clock. At lunchtime, the office door slid open and in walked…not Iverson. It was Lance. He spotted Keith and came over to his cubicle. “Hey, babe!” he greeted Keith cheerfully.

“Hi!” replied Keith, confused. “What are you doing here?”

“You think I’d miss the chance to give”—he lowered his voice—“Iverfuck a piece of my mind?”

At that moment, as if on cue, Iverson arrived. “Keith!” he boomed, when he saw Lance by the desk. “Who’s that? Are you having visitors at the office now instead of working?”

“Knock ‘im dead,” Lance whispered to Keith with a smirk, perching on the edge of the desk. 

Keith returned the look before getting to his feet. “I quit!” he announced loudly. Boy, did that feel good. All the insults he’d wanted to hurl at this man festered just beneath the surface. Which one should he start with?

But Lance apparently had his own ideas. Getting up off the desk, he stalked up to the gaping Iverson, got right up in his face, and declared, “You, sir, are a giant dick.”

Lance’s words spurred Keith into action. He approached and pointed a finger at his former boss. “You have been unfair to me since the beginning,” he shouted, “ever since you realized I’m better at the job than you. You’re jealous and petty, and the most unpleasant, abrasive  _ asshole  _ I’ve ever known!” He was breathing hard now.

“You absolute douchecanoe!” Lance added. 

Keith looked away from Iverson’s spluttering, reddening face and turned to Lance. His boyfriend was sporting a flush of anger as he glared at Iverson. If he hadn’t been standing in his office, Keith could have kissed Lance senseless right then and there.

And then he remembered this wasn’t his office anymore. Thanks to Lance.

He took Lance’s arm and turned him toward himself. Blue eyes locked with violet, and Keith captured his lips in a languid kiss that went on much longer than he’d intended. Lance’s arms came up to rest on Keith’s shoulders, and Keith’s own found their way to Lance’s waist, snaking around to his back. 

Iverson, finally having found his voice again, yelled for them to get out. But his squawk was drowned out as the rest of the office broke into thunderous applause and cheers at the lovers still pressed together. 

Finally, reluctantly, they broke the kiss but still didn’t let go of each other. Iverson had left—the door of his office closed and the blinds drawn shut on the windows. 

“So how did you like my second surprise?” Lance murmured, his eyes still on Keith’s lips.

“The dramatic exit I only dreamed of.” Keith grinned. “It was perfect.” He pressed a final chaste kiss to Lance’s lips. “I love you.”

Lance smiled and broke away, pulling Keith’s hand and leading him toward his cubicle to get his bag. “I love you too,” he said as he draped the bag’s strap over Keith’s chest and led him by the hand out into freedom. 


End file.
